


Worth the Wait

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [209]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, M/M, Purgatory, Sad Dean, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A way Purgatory punished you was to make it so you didn't need sleep. It gave ample opportunity to become a paranoid mess, something that Dean was very close to becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 7 A Little Slice of Kevin

You can't dream in Purgatory.

It wasn't impossible to dream; even if you were lucky enough to have a dream, it usually turned into a nightmare. That didn't matter though, because there was just never time to sleep, thereby making it very unlikely to have a dream. A way Purgatory punished you was to make it so you didn't need sleep. It gave ample opportunity to become a paranoid mess, something that Dean was very close to becoming.

He would have gone insane much faster if it wasn't for Sam.

During his months in Purgatory, he acquired a grand total of eight hours of sleep. It came in short bursts, over a span of incredibly long periods of time. He only got the sleep because he almost passed out from panic attacks and either Castiel or Benny would insist that he just lay down for while they kept watch. He had nightmares every time he slept. Except once.

It was short, and more like a fuzzy memory than a dream, but it made him feel something akin to happy. Sam was smiling. A big, stupid grin stretching from ear-to-ear because Dean said something dumb and romantic. Sam darted forward and wrapped his giant arms around his waist and pressed his forehead against Dean's, and everything was perfect. But then he woke up with Sam's scent,  -honey and apple shampoo and something that was just  _Sam_ \- lingering in his nostrils, and everything just went back to shit.

He almost killed himself over it, because he was  _never going to feel Sam pressed against him again_ , but then he thought about how devastated and disappointed his brother would be if he let himself bleed out after he cut himself, or let a vampire tear his throat out. He had to keep going. He had to see Sam in person, one more time.

It would be worth the wait. 


End file.
